Could be
by Castle-SPN156-Bones
Summary: Alors que Sam et Dean reviennent d'une chasse , Castiel débarque dans leurs chambres d'hôtel et leur demande un service. Ils doivent partir au Colorado et trouver une jeune fille. Castiel est très mystérieux a ce sujet peut-être connait-il plus cette fille qu'il ne semble le montrer!
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tous le monde ! C'est ma première fanfiction sur Supernatural donc soyez indulgents **____** Bonne lecture ! )**_

Sam et Dean étaient sur une affaire des plus banales. Un loup-garou rodait et tuait des hommes dans le Michigan. L'histoire fût vite réglée. Ils se pressèrent de remballer leurs affaires pour enfin profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce qui n'était pas gagner vu que Sam prenait un temps fous à ranger les armes. Ce que fit remarque Dean.

Sam , grouille-toi bordel , j'ai envie de roupiller ! _râla l'ainé_

C'est bon Dean , j'ai presque fini , va déjà te mettre au volant .

Dean s'exécuta non sans marmonner un « Du gland » entre ses dents. A peine Sam installé , Dean démarra et tailla la route. Avec la conduire hors pair de ce dernier , les deux frères arrivèrent plus tôt que prévu au motel . Arrivé dans la chambre , Dean largua son sac a l'entrée pour ensuite se vautrer sur son lit pour dormir . Mais c'était sans compter sur notre cher Castiel.

Bonjour Dean.

Oh bordel Cas' ! Tu peux repasser plus tard. On revient d'une chasse et ca fait 2 nuits que je dors pas .

Désolé Dean , je ne t'aurais pas déranger si ce n'était pas une urgence .

Allez accouche , qu'est ce qu'il y a !?

Je ne saurais pas accoucher Dean , je ne suis pas une femme et je ne porte pas de fœtus.

C'est une expression Cas' , ca signifie dis-moi . _répondit Dean d'un air blasé_

J'ai besoin que vous alliez au Colorado

Tu déconnes là !?

Tu sais très bien que je ne rigole jamais Dean.

Cas' on vient de rentrer , on ira demain. _Dit Sam espérant atténuer les tensions._

Bon ok demain _se résigna Dean._ Est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir pourquoi on doit absolument au Colorado ?

Beaucoup de démons rodent et sont à la recherche d'une fille. Elle a besoin de protection.

Ben pourquoi tu n'y va pas toi-même ?

Parce que je ne peux pas Dean.

C'est qui cette fille au juste _se risqua Sam_

C'est quelqu'un d'important qui ne doit pas être blessée. Je reviens demain pour préciser où elle se trouve.

Attends mais …

Et Castiel s'éclipsa sans finir la discussion. Ce qui agaça au plus au point son protégé.

Saleté d'ange ! _s'exclama-t-il_ . Je déteste quand il fait ça.

Tu trouves pas que Cas' avait l'air tendu sur le sujet ? _lui demanda Sam_

Si mais on lui demandera les détails plus tard . Moi , tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis crevé. Alors bonne nuit Sammy.

Il se coucha et s'endormit. Demain , il avait une longue route à faire.

La route fût longue autant pour Dean et Sam. Mais surtout pour le cadet , son frère semblait de bonne humeur et chantait AC/DC à tue-tête durant presque tous le trajet. Ce qui eut le don de l'agacer vu que Sam voulait se reposer, il n'avait pas su beaucoup dormir la nuit. Au bout de pénibles heures de route , ils arrivèrent enfin. Ils se trouvèrent rapidement un hôtel et furent au lit , 19h de route ca pouvait tuer un homme. Le lendemain , Dean se leva rapidement, il prit une douche , dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bain , Castiel apparut à même pas un mètre de lui .

Putain _jura Dean _Cas' je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça !

Désolé Dean, elle se trouve à deux rues d'ici , elle est brune, les yeux verts , elle porte un manteau vert kaki et a un berger allemand avec elle.

Et il s'éclipsa sans plus de détails. Dean souffla pour la forme , mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à ce foutu ange , il était vraiment bizarre depuis 2 jours . Sam débarqua dans la chambre avec de quoi manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger il se mirent à sa recherche.

Tu sais me dire ce qu'on censé faire quand on la trouve ? L'assommer et la foutre dans le coffre ? _demanda l'ainé_

Je ne pense pas que Cas' approuverait , elle semble importante.

Alors quoi !? On va trouver la fille et on lui dit qu'elle a des démons au cul ?

En quelques sortes mais pas de cette manière.

Tu auras qu'à lui parler , tous le monde sait que tu es doué pour parler aux gens.

Ouais , bon gardons les yeux ouverts.

Arrivé au bon endroit , Dean repéra un coin de la rue , une jeune fille. Elle chantait accompagnée de sa guitare acoustique , les gens autour d'elle semblait captivé par sa voix. Ce fût le cas de Dean aussi , surtout lorsqu'il reconnut la fameuse chanson. Cette chanson que sa mère lui chantait quand il était petit , pour l'endormir.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin,

Then you begin to make it better

Sa voix était absolument magnifique. Il resta ébloui pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Sam le coupe dans sa contemplation en le tapant sur l'épaule.

C'est elle !?

Je crois oui , regarde ! Un berger allemand derrière elle , c'est sûr maintenant on la trouver. _Dit –il tout enthousiaste_

Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

On la suit et on tente de lui expliquer.

Ok

Ils attendirent une heure qu'elle ait fini. La chanteuse récolta son argent , se mit à le compter . Elle sourit , apparemment son business marchait bien. Après cela , elle se mit en route accompagné de son chien.

Les Winchester suivirent avec habilité jusqu'au moment où elle tourna dans une ruelle . Les deux frères se précipitèrent pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Sam et Dean furent accueillis par un flingue pointé sur eux. Et quand ils firent volte face pour s'enfuir , le chien fermait la route . Ce dernier montrait ses crocs en grognant et aboyant agressivement .

Pourquoi vous me suivez ? _demande-t-elle menaçante _

Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal _dit Sam d'une voix calme _

Vous me suivez depuis que je suis partie de ce coin de rue. Mais à part cela vous êtes inoffensifs

Vous ne pouvez pas rappeler votre chien _dit Dean nerveusement_

Non ! _dit-elle sans hésitation_. Il me protège des pervers comme vous !

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez , vous êtes en danger.

Vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer là

Non pas du tout , on est là pour vous aider. _Répondit l'ainé précipitamment._

Vous aussi vous allez me sortir que des démons sont à mes trousses !?

Vous êtes courant pour les démons ? _demanda Dean étonné_

Bien sûr je chasse ces saloperies.

Tu es une chasseuse ? _questionna Sam_

Oui et vous vous êtes qui ?

On est des chasseurs aussi , Dean Winchester et voici mon frère Sam . C'est un ami qui nous a envoyé.

Dean tendit sa main. L'inconnue hésita un instant avant de baisser son arme et répondre à la poignée de main.

- Emma , Emma Jackson .

Bon maintenant qu'on a fait les présentations , tu sais rappeler ton pote.

Jonas au pied , assis !

Le chien se releva et se plaça à coté d'Emma sans plus. Le berger semblait être prêt à l'attaque à tout instant. Castiel apparut d'un coup , Jonas se mît directement devant sa maîtresse en aboyant furieusement . Emma pointa à la minute qui suivit l'arme sur le nouveau venu.

Bonjour Emma.

Elle ne sut pourquoi mais au son de cette voix , la jeune chasseuse baissa son arme . Son compagnon de route , en sentant l'atmosphère changer , se calma.

Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda-t-elle._

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux , semblant perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

_Voilà , j'espère que ce début vous plaît __. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis )_

_A la prochaine j'espère ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou me revoilà __ , merci aux deux personnes qui ont commenté __ et aux autres ben n'hésitez pas je mords pas lol . Voilà la suite , bonne lecture !_

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux semblant perdus dans le regard de l'autre

Ses regards s'éternisèrent et Dean commença à se sentir mal-à-l'aise. IL tenta d'attirer l'attention en toussant, il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que Castiel ne daigne le regarder. L'ange détourna le regard de la seule fille présente dans cette ruelle.

- Il faut l'emmener avec vous! dit-l'ange

- On doit la protéger combien de temps? _demanda Sam_

- Le plus longtemps possible

- D'accord , on se retrouve chez Bobby_ répondit Dean_

- Et moi j'ai pas mon mot à dire _s'énerva la jeune femme_

- Non. _dit Castiel_

Ils se toisèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Chacun lançant des éclairs à l'autre. Emma le mettait au défi. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il de lui donner des ordres comme ça elle le connaissait pas ce gars! Oh la vache , la tension entre ces deux-là se dit Dean. Et quand il croisa le regard de Sam , il vit que celui-ci n'en pensait pas moins.

- Bon en route Emma et Jonas!

Emma pesta contre eux avant de s'installer à l'arrière de l'Impala. Dean jeta un regard suspicieux à Cas' , ce dernier compris tout de suite le message.

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Emmène la en lieu sûr stp!

Il acquiesça et se mît au volant. Il régla le rétro et aperçut Emma en train de tirer la tête , visiblement très énervée. Il sourit , lui non plus n'avait pas trop supporter cet angelot au début , il démarra sur cette pensée. En tout cas , cette fille avait un sacré caractère. Il avait donné sa parole ,silencieuse certes , qu'il veillerait sur elle.

Après une longue route assez pesante -Emma n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leurs départs- Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Bobby. Emma observa les alentours.

- On est chez qui ? Votre père _demanda-elle_

Apparemment elle avait retrouvé sa langue

- Oui on peut dire ça!

Ils sonnèrent a la sonnette. Le vieil vient rapidement leur ouvrir. Il regarda tour à tour les deux frères en montrant des yeux la jeune chasseuse.

- Euh Emma je te présente Bobby . Bobby c'est Emma

Ils rentrèrent et Bobby attrapa Dean par le bras.

- Tu m'expliques !? _lui demanda-t-il_

- Cas nous a demandé de veilleur sur elle , elle est un vrai piège a démons pour lui.

- Tu sais pas prévenir avant de ramener des gens comme ça chez moi , c'est pas un hôtel ici

- Comme ci tu te plaignais d'avoir une jolie fille chez toi. _lui sourit-il_

- Imbécile! _lui répondit Bobby avant de le taper derrière la tête_

Pendant ce temps , Sam fit le tour de la maison avec Emma. Il lui présenta la chambre d'amis

- Voilà où tu vas dormi , Dean et moi on dort en bas.

- D'accord merci

Ils descendirent ensuite tous les deux enfin tous les 3 , Jonas ne lâchait pas sa maitresse des yeux. Emma sembla mal-à-l'aise. Dean partit chercher à boire dans la cuisine et revint avec 4 bières. Il en tendit une à chacun et étonnamment Emma ne la refusa pas , elle bût la sienne en seulement quelques secondes. Les 3 chasseurs la regardèrent étonné. Et ben dis donc! se dit Bobby

- Fermez la bouche , vous allez avaler la poussière!

Et elle se dirigea vers le salon

- Je l'aime bien cette petite! _s'exclama Bobby_

Alors que Dean nettoyait ses armes , Cas' apparut sur la chaise d'à coté

- Tout se passe bien? demanda-t-il en regardant Emme parler avec Sam

- Oui , elle a eu peu du mal au début mais regarde maintenant ça va

- Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant , tu sembles bien la connaitre? _poursuivit-il_

- Je l'ai sauvée deux fois de la mort mais elle s'en rappelle pas. Je savais qu'elle était importante et on m'avait demandé de veiller sur elle ce que je fais depuis sa naissance.

- Je l'ai sauvée la première fois à l'âge de 6 mois. Ces parents ont eu un accident de voiture , elle était dans la voiture avec eux. Elle n'avait rien alors je l'ai prise avec moi. Je m'en suis occupée pendant 1 mois avec l'aide de Gabriel. Je lui ai cherché une famille pour s'occuper d'elle , c'est seulement qu'au bout de 4 semaines que j'ai trouvé la famille parfaite. Mattew et Carrie , un jeune couple qui rêvait d'avoir un enfant , leurs rêves furent briser quand ils ont appris que Carrie ne pouvait pas enfanter. J'ai déposé Emma devant la porte et ils ont l'ont recueillis et se sont occupés d'elle comme ci c'étaient leurs fille.

- Tout semblait aller bien alors pourquoi elle est devenue une chasseuse?

- Il y 5 ans , à l'âge de ses 18 ans. Son père s'est fait posséder par un démon. Il a tué Carrie et s'en ait pris a Emma. N'étant pas une chasseuse , elle s'est pris un gros coup à la tête et ait tombée . J'ai dû tué le père , mais vu que je n'étais pas assez puissant pour la soigner j'ai contacté Gabriel et il l'a soignée.

- Quelle histoire! Dis Cas' ce n'est pas pour être indiscret mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout

- Oui et c'est volontaire Dean , c'est trop tôt.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et observèrent Emma qui semblait partie dans un grand débat avec Sam. Cette fille avait vraiment quelque chose _pensa Dean_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tous le monde __ ! Me voilà avec la suite , j'essayerai de la publier tous les mercredis :D . Merci à __**barjy02 **__pour ces reviews et pour toutes ces discussions qui sont vraiment extraordinaires merci encore à toi __ ! Maintenant place à la suite , n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis je ne le dirais jamais assez mais ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir d'avoir des avis sur les écrits donc même si vous aimez pas vous pouvez mettre une reviews je vous assure je mords pas ) ! Bonne lecture !_

Dean dormait à peine depuis deux heures quand il fût réveillé. Il entendait une merveilleuse mélodie. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Sam dormait à poings fermés sur le sol et Bobby ronflait en haut. Il décida de sortir pour suivre la musique. Il reconnut presque de suite la chanson.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
(Don't stop me)_

And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell

Emma était assise sur une carcasse de voiture. Elle semblait regarder les étoiles. Accompagnée de sa guitare acoustique elle reprenait la célèbre chanson du groupe AC/DC. Jonas se trouvait à ses pieds , couché par terre , il la regardait complètement fasciné par la voix de la jeune femme. Dean ne se manifesta pas et resta là à l'observer. Alors qu'elle avait fini , Jonas tourna la tête en direction du chasseur , sa maîtresse suivit le mouvement et remarqua Dean assis plus loin . Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle d'un signe de main.

« Désolé pour la musique , je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ? » _demanda-t-elle_

_« _Non , non j'étais réveillé » _mentit-il_

_« _Tu mens très mal » _se moqua-t-elle._

« Quoi !? répondit-il incrédule. Mais comment tu … »

« Tu as un sourire en coin et tu lèves le sourcil droit. Pourtant tu dois mentir très souvent en étant chasseur. Cela m'étonne que personne ne l'ait remarqué. »

Il ne répondit pas , complètement sur le c**. Sa mère lui disait souvent étant enfant, par exemple quand il mangé une part de tarte encore chaude alors que sa mère , Mary lui avait formellement interdit . Seul lui connaissait ces fameux tics lorsqu'il mentait , personne n'en savait rien même pas Sam heureusement d'ailleurs !

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? » _taquina Emma._

« Bravo ! Tu es vraiment forte. » _lui sourit-il._

« Ma mère me disait toujours que je pourrais être flic » _sourit-elle nostalgique._

Elle baissa les yeux un instant avant de se reprendre. Dean l'observait silencieux , il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, si elle voulait se confier , il était là. C'est en se rapprochant d'elle qui lui montra . Pourtant elle releva la tête et remit son masque d'indifférence en place.

« Dean , je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui , vas-y »

« C'est indiscret donc si tu ne veux pas répondre , je comprendrais. Elle marqua une pause . Pourquoi es-tu devenu chasseur ? »

« A cause de mon père »

Il sortit deux bières du box à ses pieds et en tendit une à Emma. Elle la prit et attendit que Dean continue de parler.

« Notre mère a été tuée par un démon lorsque j'avais 4 ans. Mon père est devenu chasseur pour la venger et il nous a entrainés Sammy et moi »

« Oh dit-elle tristement. Vous êtes plongés dedans depuis que vous êtes petits , je dois pas me plaindre j'imagine , j'ai eu une enfance normale . Vous l'avez retrouvé ce démon ?»

« Oui et c'est moi qui l'ait tué. Et toi , comment est-ce qu'une jeune fille talentueuse devient chasseuse de monstres ? »

« Moi c'est plus récent , i ans exactement. Mon père s'est fait possédé par un démon , il a tué ma mère sous mes yeux. A cette époque je n'avais aucune connaissance sur les démons , tout ce que je voyais c'était mon père en train de tuer ma mère. Ensuite j'ai vu ses yeux et j'ai compris que mon père n'était plus là depuis longtemps. dit-elle avec douleur Il m'a vite mis au tapis , je me suis réveillé deux heures plus tard. Le corps de mon père se trouvait sur le sol , je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là . Je me suis mis à la recherche d'infos sur ce démon mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé c'est comme-ci il avait disparu. Je me suis retrouvé seule , j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes pour m'en sortir mais j'ai réussi à me stabiliser grâce à ma musique , ca rapporte bien je dois dire »

« Depuis ce jour , je me suis juré que personne d'autre ne devait vivre ce que j'ai vécu , que je tuerais ces saloperies une par une » finit-elle

« C'est une bonne mission , ca prendra du temps mais on n'y arrivera ! _la rassura-t-il_. Allais trinquons aux merveilleux chasseurs que nous sommes » _dit-il pour adoucir l'atmosphère._

« Payes ta modestie » _rigola-t-elle_

Elle le remercia silencieusement pour sa tentative de la consoler par l'humour. Ils se sourirent , ce sourire de Dean qui voulait dire « De rien » .

_Voilà j'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Alors que pensez de ce chapitre sur l'amitié qui commence a naître entre Dean et Emma ? N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey tout le monde __ ! _

_Et oui me revoilà déjà avec une nouvelle suite , ces temps je suis très efficace niveau écriture et dès que j'ai quelques instants j'écris pour votre plus grand bonheur j'espère ! Merci a __**barjy02**__ et __**marianclea **__pour leurs reviews et leurs précieuses aides __ ! Place à la suite , bonne lecture :D !_

Emma était par terre , regardant la scène avec effroi. Sa mère rampant sur le sol , son père dressé fièrement lui faisait face , ricanant face à la terreur de sa « femme » . Il l'empoigna avec force par la gorge et la remit sur pieds pour ensuite lui briser la nuque d'un coup sec . Elle s'écroula sur le sol tel un pantin désarticulé .L'homme qui n'avait plus rien avec son père , s'approcha d'un air menaçant vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière recula et buta contre le mur , il l'empoigna et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce , elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur et s'écroula inconsciente. Elle se réveilla deux heures après , le corps de son père sans vie gisait sur le sol. Elle se leva rapidement , ne se posant pas plus de question. Elle retourna le corps , le visage blanc de mort de son paternel lui faisant face. Elle sauta d'un bond lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour me sauver ? Je suis mort par ta faute ! » _dit-il avec colère._

« Je suis tellement désolé » _pleura-t-elle._

Il ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha toujours d'elle la noyant de reproches tous plus horribles les uns des autres.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut , se redressant sur son lit. Elle prit quelques instants à reprendre conscience dans la réalité. Son cauchemar s'était arrêté d'un coup comme si quelqu'un y avait mis fin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne à part Jonas couchée au pied du lit. Elle se leva et partit vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

Castiel regarda Emma se réveiller. Dès qu'il l'avait entendu gémir de peur dans son sommeil , il s'était « zapper » dans la chambre. Il n'avait eu qu'à poser sa main sur son front et stopper ce cauchemar devenu répétitif avec les années. Il l'observa , du coin de la pièce , la jeune femme se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien , s'éclipsa.

Après s'être relaxée sous la douche , Emma s'habilla rapidement. Elle se coiffa pour ensuite sortir de la chambre , Jonas sur ses pas. Elle descendit et sa hâta vers la cuisine pour se mettre aux fourneaux. Elle fouilla dans les armoires pour trouver ces précieux ingrédients. Quand elle eût trouvé son bonheur , elle se mit au boulot.

Ce n'est pas une musique qui réveilla Dean cette fois mais une odeur. Il se frotta les yeux pour mieux se réveiller , apparemment il était le seul encore au lit. Il quitta son lit pour suivre cette délicieuse odeur. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, Emma s'activait sur les poêles tandis que Sam et Bobby étaient déjà assis à table. Des couverts et du jus d'orange frais trônaient sur la table.

« Tu comptes rester là ou venir manger. _se moqua Emma._

Il ne dit rien et s'installa à coté de Sam . Emma posa les œufs accompagnés de lard à Bobby. Elle sortit le toast tout juste doré , mit une tranche de fromage maigre et la tendit à Sam. Vint le tour de Dean , elle amena une assiette remplie de pancakes encore chaud qu'elle plaça face au chasseur. Elle déposa le reste des lards à Jonas. Elle s'installa quelques instants plus tard avec la même chose. Les hommes de la maison mangèrent goulument leurs plats respectifs.

« Ouah ! Je me suis régalé , on a jamais eu ce genre de service ici ! » _plaisanta Dean._

« Sale crétin » _jura Bobby._

« Oui merci Emma , tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça » _remercia Sam._

« J'étais réveillée et puis c'est pas grand-chose » _répondit-elle._

Ils la remercièrent tous , chacun leurs tours. Sam se désigna pour faire la vaisselle avec Emma.

« Je cuisinais souvent avec ma mère le dimanche. Elle faisait les meilleurs pancakes au monde » _confia-t-elle._

« J'ai gouté un bout dans l'assiette de Dean et je peux dire que tu as le même talent , tes pancakes sont à couper le souffle »

« Merci Sam » _lui sourie-t-elle._ « Merci aussi de me « protéger » même si je sais que saurais me débrouiller seule » _ricana-t-elle._

« On est là pour ça et puis Castiel nous la demandé »

« Ca fait longtemps que vous le connaissez » _demanda-t-elle._

« Oui plusieurs années pourquoi ? »

« Il me semble le connaître mais je ne vois pas d'où » _s'interrogea-t-elle._

Il ne répondit rien. Dean l'avait mis au courant hier de l'histoire d'Emma et de l'implication de Castiel dans celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas lui apprendre , c'était à l'ange de le faire. Il resta silencieux et continue à ressuyer l'assiette qu'il avait dans sa main.

« Je sais pas comment m'expliquer mais il me fait me sentir toute bizarre »

« Mal à l'aise ? » _posa-t-il._

« Non le contraire plutôt » _répondit-elle gênée ._ « Je sais que c'est plutôt débile de dire ça parce que je connais à peine mais… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Emma » _rassura-t-il._

Elle ne répondit à son sourire avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de tout cela. Il l'avait rapidement taper sur les nerfs ce jour-là dans la ruelle. Et pourtant depuis elle n'arrivait plus à penser qu'à cet être si mystérieux. Le premier jour , quand elle était arrivée chez Bobby , il apparut dans la pièce et elle ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait , bon sang ? Elle allait lui faire peur à loucher sur lui comme ça ! Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas su où se mettre lorsqu'il s'était retournée vers elle , il l'avait regarder si profondément , qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle , presque comme s'il voyait son âme. Elle était vraiment fatiguée pour penser un truc comme ça, elle avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Emma rangeait les assiettes. Quand elle eut fini , elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. La personne qui captivait son esprit se trouvait là. Le vert émeraude et le bleu perçant se mélangèrent et le monde sembla disparaitre autour d'eux.

_Voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Moi personnellement j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre :p . N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. Merci à tous !_

_A la prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien :p ? Moi ca va xD. Je suis super motivée et avance bien dans mes écrits donc tout va pour le mieux . Merci a ceux qui ont lu et et commentés :D . Merci à __**marianclea et barjy02 pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D!**_

_Place à la suite ; bonne lecture :) !_

Ils restèrent dans cette "bulle" pendant plusieurs instants. Dean et Sam se sentirent mal- à - l'aise. Sam décida de couper cette tens!on palpable .

- Cas' , tu disais?

L'ange reprit pied dans la réalité.Il se tourna vers les deux frères tandis qu'Emma s'installa sur une chaise non loin de Castiel. Ce dernier poursuivit.

- Les démons rodent tout près , dans les villes environnantes. Ils vous cherchernt , ils savent qu'Emma est ici et il compte bien mettre la main sur elle.

- Mais pourquoi me veulent-ils,moi, plus que les autres? _demanda Emma_. Enfin je veux dire , je suis une chasseuse c'est vrai , je me debrouille mais ça s'arrête là.Alors pourquoi est ce que je suis si importante à leurs yeux? _questionna-t-elle._

- Cest trop tôt pour le savoir. _mentit Castiel._

Mais Dean et Sam n'étaient pas dupe , Castiel savait très bien la raison. Et même si Emma aquiesca, elle semblait suspicieuse.

- Cas' je peux te parler deux minutes. _imposa Dean._

Sam et Dean passèrent dans l'autre pièce , l'ange sur leurs talons. Il resta droit comme à son habitude , attendant que l'aîné prenne la parole.

- Alors , je résume les démons sont aux trousses de cette fille , on ne sait pour quelles raisons. Et toi , tu as les réponses et tu ne nous dit rien. Je crois qu'elle a enfin que nous avons le droit de savoir! _s'énerva le chasseur._

- C'est trop tôt Dean!_répondit-il en haussant la voix._ Je ne vous laisse pas dans l'igorance par pur plaisir. Je ne peux pas vous révélez ces informations pour l'instant, cela mettrait Emma en danger . En apprenant la vérité , elle pourrait prendre peur et s'enfuir!

Les trois hommes se turent. Castiel était sérieux à ce sujet et ne leurs laissaient pas le choix. Il fallait se contenter du fameux discours " Emma est importante, il ne doit rien lui arriver , blah blah". Ils rejoignirent la jeune femme dans le salon , elle était toujours installée à la même place et semblait les attendre patiemment.

- Tout va bien? _demanda-t-elle._

- Oui.. _répondit Sam incertain._

Dean resta silençieux , ce qui inquiéta Emma. Elle se leva et se posta devant lui.

- Dean , ca va ? _s'inquièta-elle._

Ce dernier opina du chef , ce qui ne rassura pas la jeune chasseuse. Dean sourit intérieurement quand il vit une lueur , inconnue pour lui mais qu'il connaissait pourtant, dans les yeux de l'ange. Son visage se ferma et tout dans sa posture montrait son énervement et quelque d'autre aussi était flagrant. Emma suivit le regard de Dean et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque qu'elle vit le regard de Castiel , elle recula instantanément. Il y eut un malaise dans la pièce , Emma baissa le regard , elle quitta rapidement le salon. Castiel la suivit du regard puis s'esclipsa.

- Ca s'est fait! _dit Dean_ . Je vais voir Emma.

Il sortit et rejoignit Emma dehors. Il ne la trouva pas de suite. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il l'aperçut , elle était assise en tailleur sur le toit d'une voiture. Dean se faufila entre les voitures et s'intalla à côté d'elle ,toujours muet.

- Ca va? _demanda-t-il._

- Ouais merci.

- Euh ... désolé. _dit-il pas sûr de lui._

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses? _sourit-elle._

- Je sais pas . _rétorqua-t-il. _Mais je me sens pas à rapport à ce qui s'est passé ... _avoua-t-il_

- J'ai ... je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. _confia la brune_. J'ai vu son regard et j'ai ... je me suis sentis coupable . C'est vraiment bizarre parce que ... je ne le connais que depuis 3 jours et pourtant je ... enfin tu vois quoi .. _éluda-t-elle._

- Ouais je vois ._ricana-t-il._

- Te moque pas de moi! _menaça-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres._

- Non mais je comprends , Cas' fait toujours cet effet-là_. se moqua Dean._

Elle la tapa sur le torse. Il s'offusqua et lui fit croire qu'il souffrait. Elle rigola et Dean , lui, sourit. Encore une fois , il avait réussi à la consoler.

Alors que le calme régnait dans la maison , Dean se leva. Il monta douçement les escaliers , il arriva à la chambre d'Emma. Il glissa sa tête et vérifia qu'elle dormait, une fois que ce fût fait il redescendit. Il se dirigea dehors, il marcha un peu puis s'arrêta. Il pria Castiel silençieusement. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir et se planta face au brun.

- Dean. _salua-t-il._

- Cas' , qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? Tu nous a fait quoi?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule! Je parle de ce qui s'est passé avec Emma.

Il ne répondit rien et se retourna , prêt à partir.

- Et je te préviens t'as pas intêret à te barrer! _s'énerva-t-il en le retournant._

Dean l'affronta du regard , attendant qu'il s'explique.

- Alors ... j'attends _s'impatienta-t-il._

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Tu nous a fait une crise de jalousie Cas'. Emma s'est sentie mal toute la journée. Il me semblait que les anges ne pouvaient pas ressentir d'émotions humaines , pourtant ça été ton cas ce matin. _poursuivit-il._

L'ange détourna le regard , visiblement gêné.

- Effectivement c'est vrai! _confia-t-il._ Je ... je suis conçu comme ça j'imagine. Je suis pas un ange comme les autres et je suis capable de ressentir des émotions comme le doute , la colère et ... d'autres ...

- Eh ben voilà nous s'y sommes. J'ai juste une question. Je suis pas un as dans la matière , c'est Sammy le bisounours de la famille mais ... On ressent de la jalousie quand on aime une personne alors ca veut dire toi tu ... ?

Castiel resta plané là , surpris par cette question.

_Et voilà ! :D Je sais c'est vraiment mchant de couper ici xD Mais c'est le but. ;) _

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plu , à la prochaine!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ca peut aller :D . Ce chapitre sera le dernier avant deux semaines car je commence mes examens donc vous aurez la suite que le 18 décembre : ( !_

_Encore un grand MERCI à barjy02 et marianclea pour vos reviews ) ! Bonne lecture :D !_

Castiel resta planté surpris par la question du chasseur . Au bout de quelques instants , il parla.

Je ne sais pas l'expliquer Dean. Je m'humanise de plus en plus à vos côtés et les émotions font parties de l'humanisation.

Tu me promets de tout me dire en temps voulu ?

Bien sur Dean , je n'y manquerais pas.

Il s'éclipsa laissant le chasseur seul. Dean ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.

6 jours étaient passés depuis le fameux épisode de jalousie. Une routine s'était installée dans la maison de Bobby. Emma préparait les repas pendant que les garçons nettoyait les armes. Castiel venait toujours veillé le sommeil d'Emma et repartait au petit matin. Les journées se passaient tranquillement et ces dernières se finissaient toujours par un bon western pour le plus grand plaisir de Dean qui les adorait . Voilà encore un énième point commun avec Emma.

Cette journée aurait donc du être comme les autres et pourtant. L'énorme tonnerre , présage de mauvais augure aurait du mettre la puce a l'oreille.

Emma se leva comme d'habitude en avance , elle se mit en action rapidement et prépara à manger pour le « régiment ». Au petit déjeuner ce matin , des crêpes . Voilà un repas simple qui convient à tout le monde. Emma se plaisait vraiment chez Bobby. Cette « normalité » qui s'était installée au fil de cette semaine la rassurait. Alors qu'elle avait fini la dernière crêpe Sam se leva , suivi de Bobby et de Dean une demi-heure plus tard. Comme chaque matin, elle servit les trois hommes puis elle s'installa et mangea. Elle fit ensuite la vaisselle avec l'aide de Sam. Après avoir aidé à nettoyer , ce dernier rejoint Bobby et Dean dans le salon tandis qu'Emma rangeait les dernières assiettes. Jonas , qui était dehors , se mit à aboyer furieusement . Sa maîtresse , en entendant cela laissa tomber l'assiette qu'elle avait dans la main. En laissant les débris par terre , Emma se précipita dans la pièce voisine.

Jonas ferme-la ! _se fâcha l'ainé qui tentait de se concentrer sur un fichu bouquin d'incantations latines._

Emma débarqua dans la pièce , son regard paniqué inquiéta Dean.

Em' ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _s'inquiéta-t-il._

Jonas n'aboie qu'en cas de danger , les démons sont ici.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et se précipita à l'extérieur , tout en chopant un fusil au passage. Les trois chasseurs la suivirent sous la pluie battante et le tonnerre grondant , ils se hâtèrent vers les aboiements du chien. Aucun démons à l'horizon . Ils décidèrent de séparer pour couvrir plus d'espaces , grosse erreur de leurs parts car les démons n'attendaient que cela. Les Winchester et Bobby se retrouvèrent vite à terre. Dean venait de perdre le couteau magique de Ruby de ses mains et se battait férocement contre son adversaire. Sam se défendait bien , jusqu'à ce l'être démoniaque le mit a genoux tout en l'étranglant à l'aide de son bras. Bobby luttait comme il le pouvait. Les deux derniers démons s'approchèrent de la jeune chasseuse. Jonas n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur l'un des deux tandis que l'autre s'approchait dangereusement d'Emma. Emma rendit presque tous les coups à son assaillant jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup de poing lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se sentait partir doucement et savait très bien qu'elle ne durerait pas comme ça. Le démon releva la brune qui était un peu assommée , il voulut l'achever avec un énième coup mais la jeune femme le para. Il se retrouva par terre en quelques secondes. La jeune chasseuse se dressa fièrement en levant la main devant elle. Emma projeta le démon qui venait d'éjecter Jonas un peu plus loin , il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Dean ayant vu le démon « voler » regarda en direction d'Emma. Tous s'arrêtèrent de se battre et firent face à la brune. Cette dernière avait la main dressée , ses yeux virèrent au noir comme ceux des démons. A l'aide d'un coup de tonnerre , ils purent apercevoir des énormes ailes noires se dressés derrière la chasseuse . Une lumière blanche envahit l'espace et les démons présents furent réduis en poussières. Les trois chasseurs ne croyaient par leurs yeux , ils observèrent Emma revenir à elle-même. Elle fût aussi étonné qu'eux , elle leur jeta un regard inquiet. Elle regarda sa main , et sans crier garde s'écroula sur le sol. Dean se précipita à ses côtés , il vérifia son pouls. Il souffla rassuré ,son cœur battait faiblement . Il la prit dans ses bras sans se poser plus de questions. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. La lèvre d'Emma était ouverte et une plaie à son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment. Sam arriva dans la pièce , il déposa Jonas tout près d'Emma , ce dernière à bout de force arriva quand même à monter sur le lit. Il se coucha à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa maitresse.

Cas' ! hurla Dean. On a besoin d'aide . _termina-t-il._

Il attendit mais personne ne vint. Et merde ! _jura-t-il._ Sam partit chercher de quoi soigner Emma . Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de soigner les blessures de la brune. Les frères ne savaient pas ou était l'ange mais il espérait qu'il ramènerait vite son mojo ici car il leur devaient une explication à tout cela !

_Alors ca vous a plu ? A votre avis qui enfin plutôt quoi est Emma ? Je me rejouis de savoir vos hypothèses sur le sujet. _

_Je vous dit à la prochaine donc le 18 décembre bisoux à tous et bonne m***** pour tous ceux ou celles qui ont leurs examens ) !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey ca va ? : D j'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi je pète la forme je dois avouer je viens d'avoir fini mes examens et je me sens parfaitement bien, comme promis me voila avec la suite : D . Merci a barjy02 et mariancléa pour vos reviews, ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous continuez à lire j'espère ne PAS vous décevoir avec ce chapitre : ( _

_Soit place à la suite , bonne lecture : ) !_

Emma resta endormie ce qui inquiéta fortement Dean. Ca faisait trois heures qu'il s'époumonait à appeler Castiel et cet enfoiré ne venait pas. Jonas, avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de réveiller sa maitresse lui aussi inquiet par l'état d'Emma. Dean avait d'ailleurs lever les yeux lorsqu'il avait vu le chien , se lever péniblement pour aller lécher la joue d'Emma , il avait gémit un peu avant de se couche près d'elle découragé. Cet animal ne finissait pas d'étonner le brun, il avait des réactions parfois si humaine que ca en devenait flippant. Dean ne s'attarda pourtant pas sur ce fait et continua d'observer Emma. Il fut rejoint par Sam, son cadet déposa à manger pour Dean avant de prendre une chaise et s'installer à coté de lui , ils restèrent silencieux et veillèrent le sommeil de la jeune chasseuse. Sam lui donna un coup de coude en lui ordonnant de manger, il s'activa non sans souffler , il s'empara des couverts et se mit à manger. Quand il eut fini il glissa l'assiette où il restait un morceau de viande et la déposa tout près du chien. Sam prit enfin la parole

"Tu as compris ce qui s'est passé ?" _demanda-t-il incertain._

"Non , j'ai juste vu qu'elle se transformait en … je sais même pas comment décrire c'était tellement bizarre et elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait vu le regard qu'elle nous a lancer et Cas ne répond pas…."

"Bobby et moi avons tenté de le contacter mais aucune réponse aussi , il a peut-être des problèmes."

"J'en sais rien moi tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Emma va mal et qu'il ferait bien de ramener vite fait son cul d'emplumés ici sinon je montrais moi-même le chercher par ses plumes."

Sam sourit face à cette phrase. Il proposa à Dean de le remplacer pour qu'il puisse souffler un peu et se reposer mais ce dernier ne voulait pas bouger de là. Dean répondit à Sam qu'il pouvait aller se reposer s'il le voulait mais que lui préférait rester ici et ne pas laisser Emma seule si elle se réveillerait. Sam abandonna donc le combat et rejoignit Bobby en bas.

Une heure plus tard , Dean s'était endormi sur sa chaise et ce sont des pas lourds et bruyants dans l'escalier qui le réveilla. Il vit débarquer précipitamment Castiel dans la pièce, il se releva aussitôt prêt à lui passer un savon mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le regard très inquiet de l'ange. Il s'approcha d'Emma et posa sa main sur son front , au bout de quelques instants , il se décrispa et souffla de soulagement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean qui se situait non loin du lit , attendant visiblement des explications quand à son absence prolongée dans une situation pareille. Castiel qui s'était assis aux cotés d'Emma se releva. Il quitta la pièce et resta dans le couloir attendant que la chasseur sorte , ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Dean ferma la porte après être sorti. Il se plaça face à Castiel.

"On peut savoir où tu étais ça fait des heures qu'on t'appelle et tu débarques seulement 4 heures après."

"Tu crois que je ne suis pas venu par pur plaisir Dean." _s'énerva-t-il."_ J'ai su que ces démons allaient vous attaquer j'étais venu pour vous prévenir lorsque j'ai été pris au piège dans de l'huile sacrée , voilà où j'étais pendant ces 4 heures. J'ai appelé Gabriel pour qu'il me sorte de là mais mes pouvoirs étaient diminués à cause de l'huile sacrée et il a mit du temps a me retrouver. J'étais bloquée et je ne pouvais rien faire et je savais qu'Emma n'allait pas bien je l'ai senti au moment même où m'avez appelé je suis venu des que j'ai réussi à sortir. se calma-t-il. Depuis combien de temps est-elle endormie ?"

"Elle dort depuis l'attaque des démons"

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"5 démons nous ont pris par surprise et nous ont attaqués , on se défendait comme on pouvait. Deux d'entre eux se sont dirigés vers Emma sans qu'on puisse rien faire. Je venais de perdre le couteau et j'ai pas su aller l'aider. Ce salopard allait l'achever quand elle s'est relevée et la éjecter à l'autre bout d'un seul coup. On a pas compris ce qui s'était passé mais Emma s'est transformé en je ne sais pas , ses yeux ont virés au noir et des ailes comme les tiennes sont apparues derrière elle… Tu peux plus nous laisser dans le floue il faut que tu nous expliques maintenant." _exigea-t-il._

"Je sais."

Sam et Bobby étaient monté à l'étage quelques instants après Castiel. Ils étaient restés silencieux et avaient laissé Dean parler. L'ange sembla réfléchir quelques instants de se lancer.

"Vous aviez tous bien vu ce qu'Emma est devenue."

Tous acquiescèrent et l'ange poursuivi.

"Emma est le fruit de l'union entre les deux premières créatures sur Terre."

Les 3 chasseurs se regardèrent interloqués mais ne coupa pas la parole à l'ange.

"Elle est l'enfant d'Adam et Eve."

"Wouah rien que ça ." _s'exclama Dean ce qui valut un regard noir de Sam et une tape derrière la tête de Bobby._

"Cas' tu sais être plus claire." _demanda gentiment Sam_

"Contrairement à ce que dis la bible , Adam et Eve n'étaient pas vraiment des humains. Eve étant perverti par le mal était en fait devenue un démon. Et Adam lui , était devenu un ange. Comme le dit le récit de la genèse, ils n'ont pas résisté à la tentation et on eut une relation charnelle. Dieu était hors de lui et voulait les bannir tous les deux pour l'effroyable bêtise qu'il venait de commettre jusqu'à ce que nous apprenions qu'Eve attendait un enfant. Quand Emma, à l'époque nous l'avions appelé Emmanel, est née nous ne savions pas quoi en faire. Cet enfant était le mélange du mal et du bien. Dieu a envoyé Eve au purgatoire et a banni Adam. Emma était un être terriblement puissant , un hybride ange et démon. Il était trop dangereux de la laisser en liberté nous l'avons donc pris en charge. Je la connais depuis son plus jeune âge et nous avons grandi ensemble. _Poursuivit-il_ .Nous ne lui avions jamais révélé ce qu'elle était vraiment . Un jour , elle l'a appris et la très mal pris , d'autres anges l'épiaient en ne voyant que le mal en elle. Elle se considérait comme un blasphème et ne pouvait plus supporte le regard des autres anges. Emma a décidé de chuter et a pris cette forme, en chutant elle a oublié son passé et vit comme une humaine depuis ce jour. Depuis lors , elle se « réincarne » dans ce corps et vit sa vie. J'ai toujours veillé sur elle depuis ce jour-là même si elle ne rappelle pas qui je suis."

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient coupés le monologue de l'ange. Ils tombèrent tous de haut lorsqu'ils apprirent l'histoire , alors il y avait des hybrides maintenant. Dean ne savait vraiment pas quoi y penser

"Pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'est évanouie ? Ca fait quand même longtemps qu'elle dort." _s'inquièta le cadet._

"Elle ne sait plus servi de ses capacités depuis des siècles ce qui explique son état actuel. Mais son sommeil prolongé n'est pas inquiètant elle reprend des forces."

"Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres de son espèce ?" _intervient Bobby_

"Non elle est la seule , c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les démons veulent l'avoir. Ils ne savaient pas qui elle était et où elle vivait c'est à cause du fait qu'elle soit devenue une chasseuse dans cette vie qu'il les a aidé à la retrouver."

"Il y a un truc que je comprends pas pourquoi ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés maintenant et pas avant ?" _demanda Dean_.

"Comme tu me l'a expliqué elle s'est retrouvé en cas de danger extrême. Sa nature a reprit le dessus sans qu'elle le contrôle vraiment c'était son moyen d'auto-défense."

"Elle ne sait pas le contrôler ?" _posa Sam_

"Dans les cas d'extrêmes dangers par encore malheureusement , c'est ce que nous tentions de lui apprendre avant qu'elle chute."

Ils ne demandèrent plus rien et observèrent juste Emma se reposer. Castiel ordonna gentiment aux chasseurs d'aller se coucher tranquillement , il promit a Dean qu'il ne quittait pas Emma.

L'ange partit alors s'installer aux cotés de la jeune femme. Il reprit la même place que tous a l'heure et lui prit la main.

_Alors voilà la réponse que vous attendiez , j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s du résultat . Alors que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? J'attends vos réponses avec impatience . _

_A mercredi prochain !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ! JOYEUX NOEL :D ! J'espere que votre réveillon s'est bien passé? ;). Voila mon cadeau de noel , la suite :). Encore un GRAND MERCI a barjy02 et mariancléa pour leurs reviews. Et je remercie également les personnes qui m'ont rajouter à leurs follows et favoris ca me fait plaisir n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)!_

_Place à la suite ! :)_

Castiel ne quitta pas un instant la pièce et veilla le sommeil d'Emma. Quelques heures plus tard , il fut rejoint par Dean. Ce dernier n'avait dormi que 4 heures , ce que ne manqua de faire remarquer son protecteur. Le chasseur lui répliqua qu'il avait assez dormi et qu'il n'avait pas très envie de dormir en sachant qu'Emma n'était toujours pas réveillée.

- Dean , elle va bien , elle reprend des forces.

- Ne fais pas ton gros malin Cas, tu étais inquiet en arrivant aussi tous à l'heure.

L'ange ne répondit rien, Dean sourit, il avait visé juste. Ils continuèrent à observer la jeune femme en silence. Alors qu'ils discutaient calmement , un mouvement dans le lit les fit réagir. Jonas venait de se relever et regardait sa maitresse. Tous les vaisseaux sanguins d'Emma virerent au rouge vif , on pouvait les voir à l'oeil nu. Elles gagnèrent en intensité , les multiples blessures d'Emma se soignèrent d'elle-même . Son arcade sourcillière se referma ainsi que sa lèvre. Quand tous ces blessures furent guéries , tout cessa et redevint à la normale. Le chasseur regarda Castiel avec étonnement.

- Elle a guéri ses blessures._ dit Castiel_

- Merci j'avais vu Cas'. Tu te soignes aussi comme ça? _demanda-t-il curieux._

- Plus ou moins , mais ce que tu viens de voir non c'est propre à Emma ._ sourit-il en regardant cette dernière sur le lit._

Quelques instants après , c'est un gémissement qui coupa court à leurs conversations. Emma se réveillait, Dean se leva d'un bond et partit réveiller Sam et Bobby. Ils apparurent dans la pièce. Tous se placèrent non loin du lit et regardaient la jeune chasseuse.

Emma papillona des yeux. Elle prit quelques minutes à reprendre pied dans la réalité et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle apercut les 4 hommes aglutinés tout autour de son lit.

- J'ai de la chance d'avoir autant d'hommes dans ma chambre.

Ils rigolèrent tous tranquillement.

- Tu nous a manqué gamine. _s'exclama Bobby._

Elle sourit . Elle se tourna vers Dean.

- Tu te sens comment ? _s'inquiéta Dean._

- J'ai l'impression qu'un camion mets passer dessus mais sinon ca va. _le rassura-t-elle._

- Tu as encore mal quelques part? _demanda Castiel_

- Non je me sens bien. _répondit Emma._

- Tu veux un verre d'eau? _demanda Sam._

- Oui mais je peux me lever tu sais.

- Non non hors de question que tu bouges ._ dit Castiel_

- Il a raison reste la on s'occupe de tout._ approuva le cade_t

- Allais gamine je vais aller te faire un bon repas.

- Euh merci ...

Sam et Booby sortirent de la pièce. Elle souffla quand elle vit les regards encore inquits des deux hommes dans la pièce.

- Les gars , je vais bien d'accord_. tenta-elle._

Quand elle voulut se lever c'est a peine si ils ne la porterent pas pour l'aider mais il n'en firent rien. Emma était levée et allait sortir de la pièce.

- Ou est ce que tu vas? _demanda aussitot Castiel_

- Je vais au toillettes , tu veux venir avec moi?_ demanda-t-elle malicieuse._

Dean sourit a l'audace la chasseuse tandis que Castiel ne semblait pas comprendre la blague et lui répondit tout sérieusement.

- Non Emma je t'attendrais devant la porte.

Emma rigola joyeusement face a l'innonce de l'être céleste. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les toillettes suivie par Castiel évidemment. Quand elle sortit , Castiel était comme il l'avait dit tout près de la sortie. Il l'obligea gentiment a rejoindre sa chambre et a s'installer. Elle râla ce qui fit sourire Dean .

- Je suis pas une gamine Castiel.

- Installe-toi , Bobby va t'amener à manger.

Elle se mit au lit . En effet quelques instants plus tard Bobby arriva chargé d'un plateau avec un bon plat. Sam déposa le verre sur la table de nuit. Bobby donna le précieux repas a la chasseuse. Dean saliva face à l'assiette et tenta de prendre un bout. Bobby le réprimanda .

- Pas touche crétin , si t'as faim il y en a encore en bas.

Le calme régna dans la pîèce , tous semblèrent attendre quelque chose. Quand Emma n'eut plus faim , elle donna son assiette a Dean qui ne tarda pas a finir.

- Euh Emma tu te souviens de quoi? _se risqua Sam._

Tous la regarderent attedant avec impatience la réponse de la jeune femme.

- Euh... des démons nous ont attaqués , on était tous dans de beaux draps et on se faisait massacrer... se rappela-t-elle. Je me debattais face a un démon et il avait le dessus sur moi ... et pourtant j'ai ... j'ai paré un de ses coups et j'ai ejecté un démon très loin... Je me suis relevé et... j'ai réduit en cendre ces salopards... puis après c'est le trou noir... Qu'est ce que?

Elle prit conscience de tous ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivée? Elle resta figée quelques instants. C'est une main sur son épaule qui la fit reprendre pied. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Castiel. Ce dernier demanda aux 3 chasseurs de quitter la pièce. C'est avec des pieds de plombs que Dean s'exécuta. Pour être plus à l'aise pour lui parler , l'ange s'installa sur la chaise.

- Tu ne rappeles de rien a part ce que tu viens de nous dire?

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

- Tu es un être spéciale Emma.

- Je suis un démon?

- Non enfin tu es un être spécial ._ répéta-il._

- J'avais compris ca , il faudrait que tu développes. _demanda-t-elle sur les nerfs._

Castiel se trouvait dans une position délicate , que devait-il lui dire et que devait-il garder pour lui pour l'instant. Que lui dire?

_Désolé de vous couper là mais il faut laisser un peu de suspens :p . A votre avis que va dire Castiel ? Va-t-il tous lui révéler ou seulement une partie? Je me rejouis de savoir vos avis._

_A mercredi prochain! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello tous le monde et oui je suis déjà là : ) . Je vous avais dit que je mettrais la suite mercredi mais ce sera un peu chaud pour moi c'est un jour de fête donc vu que je ne veux pas être en retard dans cette fic je vous la mets maintenant en espérant vous satisfaire ) . ENCORE un grand merci à mariancléa et barju02 pour vos reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture :D !_

Il resta un instant silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. Mais comment être sûr qu'elle le prendrait bien? Après tout c'était quand même quelque chose d'apprendre cela? Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet d'Emma. Il lui devait la vérité, elle méritait de se souvenir.

« Euh très bien par quoi commencer... »

« Par le commencement » _répondit-elle._

« Tu es un être très spéciale Emma. » Il marqua une pause. « Tu es l'enfant des premières créatures sur Terre. »

Elle le regarda suspicieuse, elle réfléchit à ce que cela voulait dire mais ne trouva pas d'explications. Elle lui pria du regard de continuer.

« Tu es l'enfant d'Adam et Eve ».

« Quoi? Attends mais tu parles d'Adam et Eve de la genèse les premiers êtres humains? » _essaya-t-elle de comprendre._

« Oui en quelques sortes. »

« Comment ça en quelques sortes? »

« Ils n'étaient pas des êtres humains normaux Emma »

« Quoi mais je ... Ils étaient quoi alors? » _demanda-t-elle nerveuse_

« Adam était un ange et Eve était un... »

« Un quoi? » _s'énerva-t-elle._

« Un démon. » _lâcha-t-il._

« Un dém... » Le mot était bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge. « Alors ca veut dire que je suis un démon moi aussi. » _termina-t-elle dans un souffle._

Elle se leva et tourna le dos à Castiel. Sa main sur sa bouche l'empêchait de hurler. Elle eut un haut le cœur et crut un instant qu'elle allait remettre son déjeuner.

« Non tu es un mi-ange mi-démon. Un hybride en langage connu ».

« Ça ne change rien. » _cria-t-elle._

« Bien sur que si Emma. Oui tu as du sang de démon en toi mais tu n'es pas un être mauvais que du contraire. »

« Comment peux tu le savoir hein? » _dit-elle avec méchanceté._ « Tu ne me connais pas » cracha-t-elle.

Elle s'empara de son sac , qui se trouvait au pied du lit, elle fourra rageusement ses vêtements dedans. Castiel tenta de la calmer en posant sa main sur son bras mais elle le repoussa violemment.

« Ne me touche pas! »

Cette phrase lui fit encore plus de mal que la précédente. Il recula et lui laissa de l'espace. Mais quand Emma se dirigea vers la porte avec l'intention de partir, il fut plus rapide et lui barra le passage.

« Bouge-toi de là! » _s'énerva-t-elle._

« Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller Emma, c'est trop dangereux ».

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir ici. Laisses-moi passer! » _ragea-t-elle._

« Non Emma » _dit-il sans hésitation._

Elle ne poursuivit pas l'échange et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et s'apprêtait a sauter. Encore une fois , l'ange fut très rapide et la chopa par les hanches pour la redescendre. Il ferma ensuite la fenêtre .Alors qu'il se tournait vers Emma , il reçut un coup de poing au visage. Emma avait de la force mais pas encore assez pour le faire souffrir de douleur. Le coup porté lui faisait plus de mal émotionnellement que physiquement. La brune tenta un deuxième coup mais Castiel le para, il empoigna ses bras. L'ange la tenait fermement dans l'intention de la calmer, ce qui ne marchait pas fort vu dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Lâche-moi! » _cracha-t-elle_.

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir Emma. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester dans une maison remplie de chasseur et d'un ange, je suis le gibier! » _cria-t-elle._

« Nous ne te ferons jamais de mal Emma tu le sais très bien! »

« Du sang de démon coule en moi , je ne suis pas censé vivre. »

« Ne dis pas ça! » _s'énerva-t-il à son tour._

Il relâcha la pression ce qui permit à Emma d'être libérée de l'emprise de l'être céleste. Elle quitta la pièce et il la laissa . Son sac était resté là, elle ne comptait plus partir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte , les 3 chasseurs étaient là. Elle leur jeta un regard avant de passer son chemin. Elle bouscula Dean au passage et ne se retourna même pas . Il ne la suivit pas , il avait comprit qu'elle avait besoin de calme et d'espace. Néanmoins , il n'empêcha pas Jonas de rejoindre sa maitresse. Il fut étonné de voir Castiel abattu sur la chaise. Il n'avait pas tout entendu , ils avaient rejoint l'étage il y a quelques instants. Mais vu la tête de l'angelot il en conclut que ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Il fut surpris de voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, la même qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans les yeux d'Emma.

_Et voila , comme vous le voyez Emma n'a pas pris ça très bien : / . A votre que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? _

_Je vous souhaite déjà une BONNE ANNEE 2014 !_

_Bisous _

_A la prochaine ! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut tous le monde : ) ! Avant je vous souhaite une Bonne Année il n'est jamais trop tard pour le souhaiter : ) . Me revoilà avec la suite , toujours les remerciements à mariancléa et barjy02 merci de me suivre : D. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Dean rentra dans la chambre et prit place sur le lit à coté de Castiel. Il ne dit rien et ne fic qu'observer l'ange.

" Elle l'a très mal pris, elle est très en colère, essaye de la calmer , elle t'écouteras toi" _dit-il tristement._

" Cas' , elle tient à toi , tout ce qu'elle a pu dire elle ... elle ne le pense pas.."

" J'espère" _répondit-il avant de s'éclipser._

Après une heure de solitude , Emma fut rejointe par Dean. La chasseuse s'était réfugiée dans une des nombreuses caisses qui trainaient dans la cour de Bobby. Bizarrement , il la trouva facilement entre la centaine de voitures. Elle était assise sur la place conducteur et caressait la tête de Jonas qui se trouvait sur ses genoux Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées les plus noirs et n'avait pas remarque encore que Dean était là. Il se mit à hauteur de la fenêtre de la place passager, il lui demanda doucement si il pouvait venir , elle acquiesça mécaniquement sans détourner le regard du point qu'elle fixait au loin. Il ouvrit la portière coté passager et se glissa dans l'habitacle. Jonas s'était faufilé à l'arrière lorsque Dean avait ouvert la portière. Elle resta silencieuse et continuait de fixer l'horizon.

"Je me suis énervé sur Castiel.." _murmura-t-elle honteuse._

Il fut prit de court par cette phrase. Que devait-il répondre?

"Je sais.." _répondit-il incertain_

"Je suis vraiment trop bête c'est ... c'est pas de ta faute si je suis ... si je suis ... comme ça.."

"Em'..." _tenta-t-il_

Mais elle poursuivit.

"Je m'en suis prit à lui alors que c'est plutôt l'inverse c'est ... c'est moi le monstre.."

"Tu n'es pas un monstre Em'..."

"Tu as vu ce que je suis devenue .." _se fâcha-t-elle._

" Tu nous a sauvés Emma , tu t'es défendue c'est tout... tu ne nous a pas fait de mal."

"Je n'ai rien contrôlé Dean c'était un coup de chance que je ne vous tues pas , c'est arrivé comme ça ..."

"Em' arrête de dire ça , tu n'as peut-être pas contrôlé ton geste mais comme tu la dit si tu aurais voulu nous tuer tu aurais ... tu aurais pu le faire Emma et tu ne l'as pas fait et ça je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un coup de chance il n'y pas de chance de notre vie .. si tu ... si tu ne nous a pas tués c'est que tu étais encore là enfin je veux dire... tu n'es pas un monstre Em'.. tu es être bon"

"Comment vous pouvez en être sur hein? Tu me connais que depuis deux semaines, pareille pour Castiel et pourtant vous semblez tellement avoir confiance en moi mais je ne mérite pas ça.."

"C'est vrai je te connais que depuis une semaine et pourtant j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis des années.." _sourit-il._

Il aurait du lui dire que Castiel c'était différent et qu'il avait toujours été la pour elle mais était-ce à lui de lui dire?

"En ce qui concerne Cas'..."

Il avait de nouveau toute son attention, elle le regardait attendant qu'il poursuive.

"Il... Il tient beaucoup à toi alors... euh ... tu devrais lui parler pour tu sais ..."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille encore me parler après ce qui s'est passé..." _dit-elle sombrement_

"Je suis sur que si moi , il ne t'en veut pas Emma , et je ne pense pas qu'un jour il le pourrait."

"Comment tu peux le savoir ?" _demanda-t-elle avec espoir._

"Parce qu'il tient à toi et que.. il ne t'en veut pas , c'est compréhensible ta réaction ne t'inquiète pas .."

"Je tiens aussi beaucoup à lui ..." _avoua-t-elle_. "Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Qu'est ce que tu ferais toi?"

"Avec Cas'?" _posa-t-il_.

Elle opina du chef et lui fit face, se tournant complètement,attendant patiemment sa réponse.

" Tu sais Em' je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de truc.." _dit-il gêné_.

"S'il te plait Dean il faut que tu m'aides , tu le connais bien alors qu'est ce que ... qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'il ... qu'il me pardonne?"

"Il n'a rien à pardonner Emma."

"Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.."

"Ben tu ... " Il se mit à réfléchir, elle lui filait une colle . Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de geste à proprement parler envers l'ange , devait en trouver un pour Emma.

"Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler et ... puis tu ... tu le fais au feeling... je sais pas Emma franchement.."

"Tu crois qu'il viendrait?"

"Oui j'en suis sur , je pense qu'il n'attends que ça en fait..." _lâcha-t-il_.

"D'accord euh je l'appellerais ce soir et je... et j'anticiperais ..."

"Suis ce que tu penses, ok?"

Elle acquiesça et il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte et se glissa dans ce moment de confort qui lui donnait.

"Merci Dean."

Il sourit simplement et la serra plus fort. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et elle s'éloigna.

"On va manger?" _demanda-t-il complice._

"Tu ne penses qu'à la bouffe." _rigola-t-elle_

"Non c'est pas vrai!" _s'offusqua-t-il._

"Ah oui pardon j'oubliais les filles , le porno et ta voiture." _plaisanta-t-elle_.

"Touché! Tu vois je pense à plusieurs choses." _dit-il fièrement._

"Les 3 choses que je viens de citer se regroupent souvent en une seule choses." _nargua-t-elle._

"C'est pas faux." _avoua-t-il en rigolant_.

Il la prit par les épaules tout en l'emmenant vers la maison de Bobby.

_Voilà , Dean a trouvé les mots pour la consoler :) . Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer lors de la discussion Emma/Castiel? Je me rejouis d'avoir votre avis sur la question :D_

_A la prochaine!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou : ) . J'espère que vous allez bien ) ? . Me revoilà avec la suite avec la discussion Cas/ Emma en avance car je n'aurais pas le temps demain pour publier je suis pas chez moi de tte la journée :) j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Merci au deux meilleurs barjy et marianclea ._

_Bonne lecture a vous :D !_

Emma était dans sa chambre et depuis 5 min elle n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle triturait ses mains et tripotait ses cheveux. Elle était montée rapidement à l'étage, les gars dormaient déjà depuis une heure. Elle stressait vraiment et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Castiel ! Et merde ! _jura-t-elle. _Elle souffla d'énervement pour la centième , elle avait vraiment l'air ridicule. Reprends-toi Emma ! _s'ordonna-t-elle intérieurement._ Elle respira profondément en tentant de calmer sa respiration hasardeuse, elle se gronda intérieurement de se calmer , ne souhaitant pas accueillir l'ange dans cet état de stress. Quand sa respiration revint à la normale elle se lança.

« Euh… Castiel … je voudrais bien te parler pourrais-tu venir ? » _demanda-t-elle nerveusement._

Elle attendit quelques instants et ne le vit pas apparaitre. Elle baissa la tête et sentit son cœur se serrer face a ce constat. Je le savais ! _dit-elle résignée._ Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que l'être céleste se manifesta. Elle entendit un bruissement d'ailes dans son dos , elle se retourna. Castiel lui faisait face droit comme un I , sa stature sérieuse la désarma mais lorsqu'elle leva le regard et vu une petit lueur qu'elle ne savait vraiment décrire dans les yeux de l'ange elle se sentit encore plus perdue.

« Emma. » _salua-t-il_. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? » _demanda-t-il poliment._

Une petite voix dans sa tête répondit « Oui , toi ! » . Mais elle ne l'écouta pas .

« Je voulais… m'excuser pour mon comportement de tous à l'heure c'était injuste de ma part de m'emporter sur toi , ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis … Elle fut tentée de dire un « monstre » mais se rétracta en se rappelant la dispute d'il y a quelques heures. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec lui ! Elle continua. Enfin tu vois quoi , je suis désolé. » _termina-t-elle._

« Je ne t'en veux pas Emma , ta réaction est tous a fait justifiée et je la comprends tous à fait. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se permit enfin de respirer. Elle eut un geste incontrôlé. Elle se précipita aux cotés de l'ange et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort et se pressa contre lui. L'envoyé de Dieu fut surpris par cette initiative mais ne la repoussa pas que du contraire , il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui. Il ferma les yeux soulagés. Il n'avait jamais ressenti mais la dispute qu'ils avaient eu l'avait littéralement détruit , il s'était senti si mal lorsqu'il avait quitté les lieux ce matin même. Le calme régnait dans la pièce, ils se tenaient toujours fermement. Emma avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait rester des heures dans ses bras. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, elle s'éloigna de lui et bafouilla.

« Désolé… » _dit-elle en parlant de son geste._

« Il n'y a pas de soucis Emma. » _rassura-t-il._

« Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps , tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire.. »

« Rien n'est plus important que toi Emma. » _dit-il avec sincérité._

Elle resta muette et ne fit que le regarder. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ca.

« Euh je dois te remercier ? » _hésita-t-elle._

« Non ce n'est que la vérité. » _répondit-il._

« Ah d'accord. Alors euh… on fait quoi ? »

« Tu es fatiguée , tu devrais te reposer. »

« Tu vas partir ? » _souffla-t-elle._

« Je suis toujours dans les environs. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte mais déjà il s'éclipsa

« Bonne nuit Emma ».

Elle se retrouva seule dans la chambre. Elle se mit à sourire comme une idiote. Elle avait réussi ! Et puis en bonus la relation avait évolué !

C'est d'humeur rêveuse qu'elle se glissa dans ses draps. Elle rembourra son coussin et s'endormit rapidement.

Toute cette puissance qui montait en elle, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfin complète. Un rire mauvais sortit de sa bouche. Elle s'esclaffa encore lorsqu'elle aperçut les corps de Bobby et Sam étendus par terre. Elle s'approcha du dernier en trépignant d'impatience. Il était méconnaissable, le visage déformé par les coups. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha , Dean releva le regard vers elle. Il était agenouillé face à elle, la brune était placée juste devant ce dernier. Elle sourit en lui caressant le chasseur ne le vit pas mais elle contracta sa main et le Winchester se tordit de douleur en crachant du sang. L'être maintenant démoniaque ricana à cette vue. Lassée de ce petit jeu, elle abrégea ses souffrances et lui brisa la nuque . Il s'étala comme un pantin désarticulé. Emma s'agenouilla et passa ses doigts dans le sang encore frais, elle les glissa dans sa bouche en soupirant d'extase.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Elle respirait très vite et avait du mal à respirer.

« Tout va bien Emma , ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Castiel assis sur son lit.

« Je t'ai entendu pleurer, je suis venue de suite et je t'ai aider à te réveiller. » _avoua-t-il._

« Merci ! » _dit-elle essoufflée_. Elle essuya ses larmes et demanda d'une petite voix. « Ou sont Dean , Sam et Bobby ? »

« Ils sont en bas ».

Elle se leva rapidement et dévala les escaliers. Elle entendit des voix dans la cuisine et s'y pressa. Elle s'arrêta et souffla de soulagement. Les 3 hommes se retournèrent.

« Em' ? Ca va ? » _demanda l'ainé des Winchester._

Elle ne répondit pas et se précipita à ses cotés. Elle le prit violemment dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son câlin toujours inquiet.

« Ca va mieux maintenant. » _dit-elle encore émue._

Les autres eurent le même traitement et ils rassurèrent tous Emma sans savoir pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. La chasseuse fit bonne figure durant le petit déjeuner mais elle ne cessa de se repasser ce cauchemar dans sa tête. Cette question qui la hantait :

Était-ce un rêve prémonitoire ?

_Voilà la petite discussion Cas/Emma ? Alors qu'en pensez vous pas décus j'espere ? _

_Ils se rapprochent tous doucement : ) . Que pensez vous du cauchemar d'Emma est ce un rêve prémonitoire ?_

_A la prochaine ! _


End file.
